


Icaro, apuntando al sol (Traducción)

by BekaBlackSL



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, los demás patinadores que ya conocemos, ya saben los usuales de estos fics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekaBlackSL/pseuds/BekaBlackSL
Summary: El sonido de la multitud gritando dentro del estadio lo alcanzó hasta que comenzó a patinar hacia la salida, haciendo sonreír a Otabek.- Una ocurrencia tan rara, - escuchó decir al comentarista.Múltiples ramos de flores fueron tiradas al hielo para el, Otabek saludó a la multitud y levantó uno de orquídeas antes de irse, usualmente esos eran reservados para Yuri, pero este año parecía que la multitud lo favorecía.Que pensamiento mas desconcertante.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [icarus, point to the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196628) by [apollothyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollothyme/pseuds/apollothyme). 



Notas de la autora: Gracias a mi hermoso tornado Gethin por la revisión. No necesitas leer la primera parte de la serie para entender el fic, aunque tal vez deberías leerlo. 

Lo único que pudo escuchar cuando dejó de girar fue el sonido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, era un sonido ensordecedor, como el golpeteo de un palillo gigantesco, creando un eco tan amplio que ahogó el resto del mundo.

Su pecho se movió con fuerza y pesadez mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, necesitaría de algunos minutos antes de dejar de jadear y aún mas para que su corazón dejara de retumbar dentro de su pecho, pero eso no detuvo a su cuerpo de llenarse de calidez al darse cuenta de lo que había logrado.

Lo hizo. Finalmente lo hizo. Había practicado por meses enteros, presionándose mas fuerte que nunca y preparando la rutina que le daría el puntaje técnico mas alto de todos los competidores del Grand Prix Final de ese año. Fue un reto de principio a fin y su cuerpo se ganó mas que suficientes moretones para demostrarlo, pero todo valió la pena por ese único momento, para cuando hizo la única cosa que podía, lo único que se permitía, y dio su mejor presentación hasta la fecha.

El sonido de la multitud gritando dentro del estadio lo alcanzó hasta que comenzó a patinar hacia la salida, haciendo sonreír a Otabek.

\- Una ocurrencia tan rara, - escuchó decir al comentarista.

Múltiples ramos de flores fueron tirados al hielo para el, Otabek saludó a la multitud y levantó uno de orquídeas antes de irse, usualmente esos eran reservados para Yuri, pero este año parecía que la multitud lo favorecía.

Que pensamiento mas desconcertante.

Aun estaba sonriendo para cuando llegó al Kiss and Cry, lo que solo emocionó mas a la multitud, antes de la final, su rutina fue el centro de los rumores, mensajes de que ese año era para que una nueva cara tomara el podio llenaron las revistas de chismes, aumentado la expectativa de la gente en el. Otabek nunca se interesó por lo que la gente dijera sobre el, pero no podía negar su primer y único sueño.

“Quiero traer el Oro del Grand Prix a mi país. Quiero hacer a la gente de Kazakhstan orgullosa.” lo había dicho una y otra vez por años y años, jamás lo había dudado, ni una sola vez, ni siquiera después de ver a Viktor, Yuri y Yuuri tomar el oro por todo ese tiempo.

Su entrenador se sentó a su lado mientras esperaban los resultados, un brazo sobre sus hombros y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

\- Esta es, Otabek. ¡Esta es! Todo tu trabajo duro está a punto de dar resultados. No podría estar mas orgulloso. 

Otabek agitó la cabeza y bajo la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse por completo antes de lograr controlarse. Sentía como si todo el mundo estuviera a punto de explotar o tal ves era solo el, no quería emocionarse demasiado antes de que los resultados fueran dados en caso de que… 

\- ¡Y son 198.3 puntos para la rutina de Patinaje Libre de Otabek Altin! ¡Resultado fenomenal para el patinador de Kazakhstan, que ahora es líder en el tablero con un puntaje combinado de 295.7! El único patinador que falta es Guang-Hong Ji, que necesitaría una presentación milagrosa para vencer el puntaje de Altin, - concluyó el presentador y el mundo se llenó de ruido una vez mas. 

Otabek abrazó a su entrenador y se rió mientras su corazón se inflamaba en su pecho. 

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - le dijo, mientras las cámaras flasheaban frente a ellos.

\- El honor es todo tuyo, hijo. Existen pocas personas en el mundo que sean mas esforzados que tu, - le contestó, golpeando su espalda en un par de ocasiones antes de separarse.

Después de dejar la zona, los ojos de Otabek recorrieron la multitud a su alrededor en buscar de la única persona que quería a su lado. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no podía encontrar a Yuri por ningún lado, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo antes de que alguien lo tacleara por la espalda.

\- ¡Otabek, estamos tan orgullosos de ti! ¡Que presentación mas maravillosa! La manera en que te moviste, fue como un cuento de hadas vuelto realidad. Hiciste llorar a Yuuri, - le dijo Viktor mientras apretaba a Otabek contra el, levantándolo del suelo.

Al lado de Otabek, Yuuri rodó los ojos y se acercó para decirle:

\- Viktor lloró también. De verdad fue maravilloso, Otabek. Felicidades.

Fue menos entusiasta que Viktor, pero obvio, todo el mundo en la tierra es menos entusiasta que Victor Nikiforov. Una vez que Otabek no estaba siendo apretado como alguna clase de oso de peluche, Yuuri se adelantó para abrazarlo y revolver su cabello.

\- Gracias, - respondió Otabek, inspirando profundamente por la nariz.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó Yuuri.

\- Aún no estoy seguro, - confesó Otabek. Había demasiadas emociones y pensamientos pasando por su cabeza como para ponerlos en palabras para hacer que Viktor y Yuuri pudieran entenderlo. Se hizo mas cercano a ellos cuando se mudó a Rusia hacia cuatro años, aunque aún había muchas cosas que no podía compartirles.

\- Deberías prepararte. Estás a punto de estar en el centro del escenario de nuevo, - le dijo Viktor, guiñándole el ojo y levantando los pulgares. Otabek lo ignoró para poder preguntarle.

  
\- ¿Han visto a Yuri?  
  
\- Estaba aquí hace unos minutos viéndote patinar. Seguro que está cerca. Es probable que esté en el podio contigo, - dijo Yuuri, haciendo que Otabek frunciera el ceño.

No era inusual para Yuri el desaparecer  durante las competencias cuando se aburría, pero era raro que dejara a Otabek sin decir una palabra, en especial ahora, cuando Otabek estaba tan cerca de obtener su primer Oro en una final del Grand Prix. Lo buscó en la multitud de nuevo, pero era mas difícil en la oscuridad y sus ojos no terminaban de ajustarse.

Mientras Guang-Hong Ji terminaba su presentación y dejaba el hielo, se detuvo al lado de Otabek para darle un abrazo rápido.

\- ¡Felicidades, lo hiciste super bien!

\- Tu también, - contestó Otabek por educación, ya que no había visto un solo segundo de la actuación de Ji. El chico se encogió de hombros.

\- No tan bien como tu. Tal vez el año que viene, - concluyó antes de alejarse.

Tenia razón. Los puntajes fueron anunciados, Guang-Hong Ji en cuarto lugar, puntuando por encima de Christoper y JJ. Arriba de él estaban Yuri, Seung-gil Lee y Otabek.

Incluso mientras los llamaban al podio, Otabek no dejó de buscar entre la multitud el rostro de Yuri. Estaba seguro de que no pasaría de recibir su medalla. Enojado o no, Yuri ya no era un niño y no haría una rabieta por no haber obtenido el oro.

Al menos eso es lo que Otabek esperaba. Mientras mas segundos pasaban sin que Yuri apareciera, mas se preocupaba. Yuri estaba acostumbrado a ganar el oro en cada competición y en las pocas ocasiones en las que era destronado siempre se ponía algo molesto, que era la manera linda de Otabek de decir que Yuri desarrollaba tendencias piromanas y necesitaba al menos de un día alejado del patinaje antes de calmarse.

A pesar de sus obvios asuntos de manejo de rabia, la furia de Yuri nunca estaba dirigida a el, ni siquiera cuando Otabek era quien lo superaba. De hecho, si acaso, Yuri siempre estaban mucho mas calmado cuando Otabek ganaba, con frecuencia afirmando que estaba bien, dado que “al menos alguien decente ganó”.

Mientras patinaba hacia el podio, Otabek puso una expresión neutral. Seung-gil Lee estaba ya a su lado, luciendo tan afectado como siempre, entre ellos debían hacer un par interesante, el duo impasivo los llamaban los medios, algo pegajoso.

Yuri apareció justo antes de que subieran a sus respectivos lugares, pero ni siquiera volteó a mirar a Otabek mientras patinaba a su lugar, de hecho no estaba mirando a nadie, sus ojos mostrando esa expresión característica de alguien que está completamente lejos de ese lugar. Otabek sintió un peso familiar en el estomago antes de distraerse por los comentaristas anunciando su victoria.

Una corona de flores fue colocada sobre su cabeza después de que la medalla fue puesta alrededor de su cuello, Otabek sonrió a la multitud, no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando el himno de Kazakhstan comenzó a sonar y por una vez se sintió bien al mostrar su debilidad al mundo. Era el primer patinador en la historia en ganar el Oro en un Grand Prix para Kazakhstan y nadie podría nunca quitarle eso.

Cuando terminó de secar sus lágrimas y la multitud paso de ser ensordecedora a extremamente ruidosa, Otabek trató de alcanzar al Yuri, pero el otro patinador fue mas rápido, en tan solo unos segundos desapareció entre la marea de gente esperando por ellos en la salida mientras Otabek se veía forzado a quedarse atrás para dar algunas entrevistas.

No estaba seguro de que decir a parte del básico: “Si, estoy muy orgulloso” y “No, no pienso retirarme ahora que he ganado el oro, solo tengo 24 años, aún me quedan algunos años”.

A su lado, Viktor y Yuuri también respondían preguntas, aunque ambos estaban retirados (Viktor cuatro años antes, Yuuri dos), eran en extremo populares dentro del mundo del patinaje y del mundo “wow estos dos hombres gay son de verdad lindos y talentosos”, Otabek los observó por el rabillo del ojo por unos segundos antes de exhalar y tratar de poner atención a los periodistas.

Se quedó con los reporteros por unos minutos antes de rendirse e irse con la excusa de necesitar descansar antes del banquete de esa noche. No se sorprendió al encontrarse que Yuri y todas sus pertenencias estaban ausentes de los cambiadores para cuando llegó ahí, ni cuando Viktor (el entrenador de Yuri) le dijo que no tenia la mas mínima idea de donde había ido.

\- Es probable que regresó al hotel, - le dijo Yuuri.

Otabek aceptó esa explicación y decidió que iría tras el después de ducharse, el agua caliente fue la gloria en sus músculos doloridos, haciendo que la tensión se evaporara de su cuerpo.

Llevó la moto que había rentado a través de las calles de Berlín de caminó al hotel, que estaba solo a unos minutos de distancia. Ahora que estaba solo las preocupaciones previas lo golpearon con toda su fuerza, su mente comenzó a crear escenarios cada vez mas salvajes sobre la ausencia de Yuri: Yuri estaba enfermo; se retiraría; estaba enojado con Otabek por robarle el oro, aunque la presentación de Otabek había sido sin lugar a dudas la presentación de su vida y la presentación de Yuri tenia 15 puntos técnicos menos que la suya.

Algunos escenarios eran mas descabellados que otros; aquel en que Yuri lo engañaba con JJ y planeaba emigrar a Canada fue el mas traumatizante, pero todos cumplieron con su propósito, que fue el estresar a Otabek mas allá de lo imaginado.

No corrió lo que restaba de camino entre el estacionamiento y la habitación del hotel, pero tendría difícil el negar la velocidad a la que caminó.

Le tomó mas de un intento el encajar la tarjeta en el espacio de la puerta antes de lograr abrirla y todo su mundo dejó de girar, solo por una fracción de segundo, cuando Otabek vio a Yuri sentado en su cama. No pudo contener el suspiro de alivio, ni la exclamación de sorpresa cuando Yuri de manera literal corrió y se le lanzó encima.

Otabek perdió todo el aire en sus pulmones cuando Yuri lo presionó contra la pared mas cercana, una mano sosteniendo su mandíbula mientras la otra azotaba la puerta. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que se estuvieran besando, o mas bien antes de que Otabek fuera besado porque; joder, que forma de besarlo.

Yuri mordisqueo su labio inferior hasta que abrió la boca, permitiendo que lamiera su interior y pegara sus cuerpos por completo, una de las rodillas de Yuri separó sus piernas, la diferencia de alturas facilitó que Yuri se restregara contra Otabek, haciéndolo gemir en su boca.

\- Te tomó bastante tiempo, - le dijo Yuri cuando se separaron por aire.

Otabek tuvo el tiempo suficiente para decir “Que” antes de que Yuri lo jalara para otro beso vertiginoso, de la clase que causaba que sus rodillas se convirtieran en mantequilla y preguntarse donde era arriba y donde estaba la cama.

\- Estuviste tan bien, - murmuró Yuri contra sus labios, alejándose lo suficiente para dejar un rastro de besos en su mandíbula, desde sus labios hasta su oreja izquierda. - Tan jodidamente bien. No podría estar mas orgulloso, Beka. Eres maravilloso, - terminó su confesión con una mordida intensa en el cuello de Otabek, asegurándose de dejar una marca.

\- ¿Entonces no estás enojado? - preguntó Otabek, mas bien jadeó, si era honesto, tenia problemas para seguir hilando ideas con los eventos recientes, con la prodigiosa boca de Yuri haciendo promesas en su piel y su rodilla contra su entrepierna.

\- ¿Porque estaría enojado?

\- No lo se. Te fuiste sin decir nada, así que asumí que estabas enojado conmigo por llevarme el oro.

Yuri lo tomó de la barbilla y levantó su rostro, tomando la boca de Otabek en otro beso mientras una de sus manos tiraba de su cabello justo lo necesario para que lo disfrutara.

\- No estoy contento de haber ganado el bronce, nunca lo estoy, pero te mereces esto, bebé. En la pista, todo lo que quería era tenerte en ese momento en ese lugar. Juro que si Viktor no me hubiera detenido te habría follado ahí en el hielo .

Otabek se estremeció por completo cuando Yuri dijo eso, todo su cuerpo tembló bajo sus hábiles manos.

Se había imaginado tantas explicaciones para el comportamiento de Yuri en la pista, pero nunca esto, aunque tal vez debió esperar lo inesperado, después de todo, desde el día en que se conocieron sabia que Yuri Plisetsky era alguien que siempre los sorprendería.

\- Puedes follarme ahora, - sugirió. Yuri le dio una sonrisa depredadora antes de morder otra marca en su cuello, esta vez mas baja, de manera que fuera mas visible que la última.

\- Eso planeo, - murmuró, forzando a Otabek a morderse el labio para evitar mas sonidos embarazosos.

Otabek siempre ha encontrado a Yuri atractivo. Cuando eran mas jóvenes, encontraba su ágil fuerza cautivadora, amaba la manera en que siempre se movía con gracia y como su cuerpo parecía obedecer a cada orden, su flexibilidad por si sola fue la gasolina de muchos sueños eróticos, que por suerte comenzaron ya que estaban juntos.

Todo acerca de Yuri era hermoso, pero ahora era mayor y había crecido para convertirse en mas. Su mandíbula era mas angulada, su espalda y hombros mas firmes, era mucho mas alto, con su ultimo crecimiento pasando la marca de 1.75 m, su cabello estaba mas largo también, pasando sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda, aunque recientemente Yuri había estado hablando de tenerlo muy corto. Todo en Yuri lo atrapa como carnada a un pez, sobre todo cuando Yuri se ponía así.

_Posesivo_ tal vez no era la palabra adecuada, pero era la que mejor se adaptaba a lo que Otabek pensaba. 

Yuri bajó el cierre de la chamarra de Otabek, asegurando que los chupetones en el cuello de Otabek se acompañaran de unos mas, pero se detuvo cuando vio lo que estaba sobre su playera.

\- Es hermosa, - murmuró, sonando un poco atemorizado y dandole una caricia con su pulgar. - Eres tan maravilloso, Beka. Quiero que te quites la ropa para mi, pero deja la medalla ¿de acuerdo? Quiero follarte con el oro en tu cuello para que siempre me recuerdes, nos recuerdes, cuando la mires, - puntualizando sus palabras con algo de presión contra el miembro de Otabek.

\- Vamos. - Yuri se hizo hacia atrás, causando que Otabek lo siguiera por el agarre que tenia sobre la medalla, hasta que pudo sentarse en la cama.

Otabek no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Se quitó la chaqueta, lanzándola a algún rincón y siguiendo con sus botas y pantalones. No se molestó en hacer un show, estaba demasiado ansioso para eso y Yuri también, miró a su novio después de quitarse la sudadera y sintió su respiración cortarse cuando vio a Yuri tocándose, el pantalón en sus muslos.

\- Los bóxer también, - pidió Yuri cuando se dio cuenta de que Otabek se había detenido.

\- Claro.

No se sentía avergonzado mientras se quitaba los bóxer, aunque no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se expandió desde sus mejillas hacia las orejas cuando Yuri comenzó a mirarlo de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en la medalla antes de mirar hacia abajo de nuevo.

\- Ven aquí, - murmuró Yuri, tomando a Otabek de las manos y llevándolo a la cama, para que se recostara de espaldas con Yuri arriba de el.

Continuaron besándose así por largos minutos antes de que Otabek lograra decir.

\- Deberías quitarte la ropa también.

Yuri murmuró su asentimiento pero no dejó de besar la piel de Otabek, pasando de su mandíbula a su cuello, antes de llegar a sus clavículas hasta alcanzar sus pezones.

\- Después, - le dijo, mientras presionaba su boca justo arriba del pezón derecho de Otabek, causando que su espalda se despegara de la cama con un intenso gemido.

\- No puedo decidir, - comenzó a decir Yuri, sentándose en sus rodillas para quitarse la playera, - quiero follarte así o que tu estés arriba, - se inclinó hasta que su boca estaba sobre el miembro de Otabek. - ¿Alguna preferencia?

Otabek cubrió su boca con una mano para evitar gemir demasiado alto, mientras la otra apretaba las sábanas.

\- Yo arriba, - jadeó. - Quiero cabalgarte.

Yuri se movió hacia un lado para quitarse los pantalones, dejándolos en el suelo sin cuidado, tomó la botella de lubricante de la mesilla de noche y está a punto de abrirlo cuando Otabek se la quitó de las manos.

\- ¿No dijiste que querías verme? - le preguntó, sonriendo mientras empujaba a Yuri de espaldas y se ponía sobre el. Unto sus dedos con el lubricante antes de colocarlo dentro de el, debajo de él Yuri gruñó, levantando las caderas de manera instintiva antes de lograr controlarlas.

\- Eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado, Otabek Altin. Algunas veces te miro y solo quiero devorarte completo y tenerte para mi por siempre. Eres tan jodidamente talentoso y hermoso, jodidamente hermoso, en especial cuando estás así, tan excitado por mi, solo para mi.

\- Solo para ti, - aseguró Otabek. Las palabras de Yuri le llegaron, escalando sobre su piel y erizando cada vello de su cuerpo, Otabek separó las piernas y deslizó otro dedo.

\- El oro luce bien en ti, bebé, - dijo Yuri antes de morder la clavícula de Otabek, quien gruño dejando caer su cabeza entre sus hombros, se preguntó si Yuri tenia alguna clase de kink con las medallas de oro mientras miraba al techo, jamás había expresado el mas mínimo interés con sus propias tres medallas  del Grand Prix, aunque a lo mejor no era eso.

Otabek logró aguantar algunos minutos de trabajar con sus dedos antes de sacarlos y decidir que tenia suficiente preparación, un poco más y habría probado si la combustión espontánea era posible o no.

\- Estoy listo, - dijo, Yuri lo acercó para besarlo de nuevo mientras guiaba su miembro en la entrada de Otabek, jalándolo para que se sentara por completo en él.

\- Tan jodidamente perfecto. Solo mirate.

Otabek lo hizo, mirando hacia abajo a la medalla rebotando contra su pecho mientras se movía contra Yuri, primero en movimientos cortos y luego con estocadas mas profundas mientras se ajustaba a tenerlo dentro de el, el oro lucia bien contra su piel oscura, pero también Yuri debajo de él, la presión de sus cuerpos, la manera en que se movían juntos en sincronía.

Otabek no pudo detener los pequeños gruñidos y jadeos que pasaron sus labios incluso si hubiera tratado, lo que ni siquiera intentó, el ángulo era perfecto, con el miembro de Yuri rozando su próstata cada vez que se movía hacia abajo.

\- Podría correrme solo así, - confesó. Sus brazos y piernas comenzaban a arder por el esfuerzo de cabalgar a Yuri, combinado con la rutina de mas temprano, pero el calor solo se añadió a eso. Disfrutó empujarse al límite por y para Yuri.

\- Hazlo, - murmuró Yuri, pasando sus dientes sobre los chupetones en el cuello de Otabek. - Córrete así, con las piernas abiertas para mi.

Otabek gimió y tomó a Yuri de los hombros para sostenerse, jodiendose con estocadas serias en un par de ocasiones antes de venirse, cerró los ojos, abriéndolos cuando sintió a Yuri salir de el y empujarle hacia un lado, recostándolo en la cama.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a terminar? - le preguntó sabiendo perfectamente cual seria la respuesta.

\- Si, - dijo de todos modos Otabek, haciéndole sonreír.

Una almohada fue empujada debajo de su trasero para que sus caderas tuvieran la altura perfecta y después Yuri estaba levantando sus piernas sobre sus hombros, el patinaje artístico hacia maravillas para la flexibilidad.

No tomó mucho para que Yuri se corriera, lo que fue bueno ya que Otabek estaba a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento, los eventos del día lo tenían exhausto y ni siquiera la mezcla entre dolor y placer que sentía después de haber sido follado, podrían mantenerlo despierto por mucho mas.

Después, Otabek se quedó recostado en la cama con la medalla pegada a su piel mientras Yuri los limpiaba con una toalla tibia, que tiró hacia el baño sin mirar antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

\- Tenemos que prepararnos para el banquete, - le recordó Yuri, provocando que frunciera el ceño. El banquete. Porque ambos eran tan fanáticos de eventos formales. - Deja de hacer eso, tenemos que ir, - causando que frunciera aún mas.

\- No he dicho nada.

\- Si, pero puedo saber lo que estás pensando sin escucharlo. Iremos al banquete. Ganaste el Grand Prix así que es tu trabajo y deber restregárselo a todos en la cara. Además, Viktor y Yuuri van a hacer una escena si no estamos ahí para cuidarlos.

Otabek resopló.

\- El año pasado Yuuri logró meterte en una competencia de baile de nuevo…

\- ¡Eso fue el año pasado! Y solo accedí porque estaba ebrio y aún sintiendo la adrenalina por ganar. De todos modos, en primer lugar, tu deberías haber detenido ese tren de estrellarse.

\- ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de ver toda la diversión y la posibilidad de material de chantaje? Nunca.

\- Eres terrible, - le dijo Yuri mientras se inclinaba y se colocaba sobre el. - Pero haces una buena almohada.

\- ¿No dijiste que teníamos que ir al banquete? - preguntó Otabek, Yuri gruñó en respuesta, pero se obligó a levantarse y empezó a revisara su maleta.

\- Empecemos con el show, - dijo. Otabek lo siguió, aunque en realidad lo único que quería era arrastrar a Yuri bajo las sábanas y dormir hasta que reunieran energía para el segundo round.

 Yuri era quien había comprado sus trajes, ya que la elección usual de Otabek de negro con gris, era en palabras del otro, mas aburrida que el patinaje de JJ. Otabek no se arrepentía de darle reinado en su clóset, ya que hacia su vida mas fácil y Yuri tenia un buen ojo para la moda. Para este evento Otabek vistió un saco azul marino, con pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, Yuri se puso un blazer blanco ártico cubierto con flores y pantalones blancos. Justo antes de salir, Otabek trenzó el cabello de Yuri, para que su cabello se mantuviera a los lados y atado atrás. 

Justo después de que entraran al salón del banquete, desafortunadamente se encontraron con JJ.

\- ¡Ahí estas, Otabek! Felicidades por la medalla, aunque tu actuación no habría tenido oportunidad si hubiera estado a mi máximo potencial hoy, - JJ abrazó a Otabek, quien no movió un solo músculo en respuesta, después de que se hizo hacia atrás, JJ agregó: - Y tu, Yuri… Bueno, supongo que no todos podemos ser niños prodigio para siempre.

\- Tu… - comenzó Yuri, para ser detenido por la mano de Otabek en su brazo.

JJ se rió, mirando de uno a otro antes de guiñarles el ojo y desaparecer, dejando a Yuri hechando humo y a Otabek un poco descontento.

\- Quiero quemar algo suyo.

\- No.

\- Lo haré parecer un accidente. Nadie sospechará que lo hice.

Otabek se detuvo, pretendiendo pensar la propuesta de Yuri.

\- Eso está ligeramente mejor, pero aún así no deberías. Si algo que pertenezca a JJ desaparece en llamas todos en el edificio pensará que lo hiciste, incluso si fuese accidental.

\- Porque tienes que ser tan razonable todo el tiempo, - gruñó.

\- Lo siento, supongo que es solo que no quiero que mi novio vaya a la carcel.

Yuri repitió las palabras de Otabek en voz baja para burlarse de el, luego arruinó el efecto al tomar la mano de Otabek y jalarlo hacia el centro del salón con una enorme mueca.

Hablaron con Viktor y Yuuri durante casi toda la tarde, la otra pareja les dijo que después de la competición volarían a un orfanato en Siberia, lo que causó que Yuuri iniciara una prerrorata sobre cuidados infantiles y Viktor teniendo que ser responsable por primera vez en su vida. Otabek se preguntó si Viktor seguiría entrenando a Yuri cuando se convirtiera en padre, pero no dijo nada, tendría que hablar con Yuri al respecto después. 

Ocasionalmente alguien se acercaba al grupo para felicitar a Otabek, o para hablar con los Yuris y Viktor, que como siempre eran foco de atención.

La tarde fue, en general, un asunto tranquilo, hasta justo antes de que Christophe Giacometti se les acercara con una bandeja llena de tragos y les dijera: “Hagamos esta noche memorable, caballeros”.

Otabek no tomaba mucho, pero había ganado el oro de la final del Grand Prix, si esa no era excusa suficiente, no sabría que podía serlo.

\- Esta es una idea terrible, - protestó Yuri, pero cogió dos tragos como todos los demás.

\- ¿Que tienen? - preguntó Viktor.

\- Tequila, ron y un poquito de jugo de manzana. ¡Hasta el fondo! - exclamó Giacometti.

El resto de la noche estaba algo borrosa para Otabek, estaba seguro de que tomó mas, junto con los Yuris, que aguantaban el alcohol tan bien como el, Viktor estaba un poquito mejor, pero también tomo al doble de su ritmo, así que para el momento en que Giacometti comenzó con el tubo, casi todos estaban perdidos de borrachos.

\- ¿Donde jodidos guarda eso? ¿Sus pantalones? - preguntó Yuri, causando que Otabek se atragantara con su margarita.

No permitió que ninguno de ellos se acercara al tubo, ni siquiera después de que Yuuri retara a Yuri en otra competencia de baile, pero no los mantuvo alejados de la pista de baile, Otabek no era el mejor bailarín, pero podía levantar a Yuri de manera fácil y ambos se deslizaron por la pista de baile.

\- No podrás chantajearme después si también tu haces el ridículo, - explicó Yuri cuando lo jaló en medio del salón para que pudieran bailar juntos "Shake it Off” de Taylor Swift.

Otabek se rió mientras apretaba mas a su novio.

\- Sabes que te tengo.

Yuri lo besó en los labios y sonrió.

\- Si, lo se.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora: ¡Los Comentarios son muy bien recibidos y amados! También, por favor déjenme saber si les gustaría ver mas trabajos en esta serie o si prefieren leer algo mas con Otabek & Yuri. Tengo curiosidad por saber que es lo que la gente prefiere. 
> 
> Nota de la traductora: ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
